The After Years
by PantherChica
Summary: I'm not good at writing summaries, so if you like please R&R. (this is a friends story using my account.) All characters are taken from an RP site called BNH you can find it at www.avidgamers.combnh rnRating for later chapters.
1. Lily

The After Years...

By: Melissa Smithson.

Chapter 1

Willow was just born, Ryo was 4 and Lily was 6 at the time when it happened. Their mother, Rosie, was killed. She was protecting them from the evil Lord Voldermort and his death eaters. They were then sent to go live with their only living relatives, until the day that they would go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

9 years later…

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Ryo yelled at his older sister.

"Well that is just too damn bad, isn't it? Cause no matter what I will always love you!" Lily replied in a calm voice back at her brother.

"Well…well…Err!" Ryo then stormed off mumbling under his breathe, while leaving a giggling sister behind.

Lily had grown up to look a lot like her mother, Rosie. She had the yellow-green eyes, the olive tanned skin, and the body shape. She still had the perk nose and the long blonde curly hair. She stood at 5"4 and unfortunately had inherited her grandmother's chest size and her mother's hips. But she really could care less about the way she looked anymore. Her only concern was her half brother, Ryo. She knew that he loved her, even though he would never admit it to her face. But she also knew that he didn't know their mother that much and that he envied her for knowing more then him. She also knew that Ryo hated the fact that Lily knew, not that much, but still had known his father, and that he never had gotten the chance to know him. Lily then gave a sigh. 'He'll get over it sooner or later.' She thought to herself.

The bell then rang in the distance. All students whom were going to be late broke into a run towards their classrooms.

"Ah shit!" Lily said as she broke into a run towards the transfiguration." I…am…in so…much shit…AGAIN!"

When she finally reached the class she was three minutes late. She looked up at the old spinster, McGonagall.

"Your late, Lily…again!" She said, as she looked though her glasses.

"Sorry professor." Lily said while looking straight into McGonagall's eyes. "Will it be the usual Friday night detention and 5 points from Gryffindor?" She smiled.

Professor McGonagall frowned then gave a smile. "You know it well, and yes it will be." She then looked down and went back to work.

Lily then moved to where she usually sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"What page are we on?" She whispered to the girl beside her.

"Lily if you were ACTUALLY on time you would know what page we are on." The girl whispered back at her as she looked at Lily with the clearest green eyes. But then she gave a smile. "But here you go you nutter!"

Lily grabbed the papers from her and hugged her. "Thank-you Mana, Thank-you, THANK-YOU!"

Mana giggled and then shooked her head and went back to work.

Please R&R it would be appreciated. And I don't mind flames it would only make me want to write better. And I would like to say thanks once again to pantherchica.


	2. Ryo

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Potion's class…

"I really do hate her!" Ryo said to the twins, Setsuna and Soren, and Cage. "She is always telling me what to do, when to do it. I hate her so much!"

Ryo gave the desk that he was sitting at a punch and swore slightly.

Cage whom was quietly working on her potion spoke up. "Ryo honestly, stop acting like you hate your sister. We all know that you love her to death and that you would do anything for her…And will you two please stop throwing the newt tails at me!" she said as turned around and yelled at the twins.

Ryo who was half listening to what Cage had said bursted out laughing at Cage and the twins fighting. He then trailed off into his thoughts. He thought mostly about his mother that he never got the chance to grow up with. He would never admit to anyone, no matter how much he said that he hated her, he really did love his sister dearly. For she was basically, well except for Willow, the twins, Mana and their parents, and his grandparents, were his only living relatives alive or that he saw frequently. Ryo then came out of his thoughts and saw a shadow over his desk. He then looked up to see a professor Snape looking down at him.

"Ryo, you really should get started on that project!" he said at first in firm voice, that changed into a voice that he only used on the students that he liked and to students in his house. "If you would like to take a break, would you like that instead?"

Ryo thought about it for a minute, the decided against it.

"No sir, I wouldn't want to become a slacker." She smiled up at him.

"You are such a good student, unlike…" he stopped talking because he had felt a rock hit him in the leg. Snape didn't even have to look around to see exactly where it was coming from.

"Setsuna come here, NOW!"

"But sir it…" Setsuna whined.

"I said now!" he then demanded.

Ryo watched as Setsuna kicked Soren in the shin, and whispered, "Bastard!" He smirked, but it slowly turned into a frown.

'So unlike who?' He thought hard on who it could be, 'well, who ever it was, I hope it wasn't bad...' He slowly glanced at his watch, 'an hour left! Dear God I need to get out of here for awhile.' Ryo shot up his hand.

"Sir, may I be excused from class, I don't feel all that well."

"Yes you may be excused...Now Setsuna..." he said as he turned back to talk to her.

Ryo slowly got up, cleared his things and picked up his bag, and when Snape wasn't looking he snuck out of the classroom.

He walked down the hall and past Lily's classroom. He looked inside and saw her giggling with their cousin Mana.

'Why can you have no worries in the world, but I get stuck with shit all?' he thought to himself while still looking in the classroom. He then continued to walk to the spot whert he lasted remembered, him and his mother had spent, just the two of them. The tree on the lake. That was the only place that he could sit and actually smile and remember the good times.

Before he got to the tree, he stood at the lake and saw his reflection. He had yellow-gray eyes, that were stromy and a little sad. The blonde, almost white hair was clean cut. His usually pale white skin was tanned from working out in the sun and his muscles clearly defined. He stood at 5"8 and he had a little cut underneath his his chin from playfighting with his sister. to him he was a good looking male and looked older then thirteen. but he put that aside and went to go to the tree and sat down. He sighed and nestled into a comfortable position. The wind was blowing the willow tree and the sun was shining down, making the air warm. He then looked around cautiously before pulling out a picture of his mother, Lily, Willow and himself.

'Why can't it be like old times?' he thought to himself.

"Because Ryo it wasn't meant to be..." the wind whispered all around him.

Ryo didn't panicked, he remanded calm like he always knew that the wind would talk to him. "Now go to sleep and in your dreams we will be together."

He smiled and whispered into the wind. "yes mother." He then closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep, where he knew that he would dream of a happy place and of the one that he charished and loved the most above all things, His mother.

No more Chapters will go up until I have at least one or more opinions on the story. Thank-you >


End file.
